Bahamuat~King Of Dragons
by SeiferAlmasyGriever
Summary: Hey, another one. O.O @ myself Well, this has some swearing. So enjoy!!


Title: Bahamuat~The King Of Dragons  
  
Author: Seifer Almasy Griever  
  
Pairings: SquallxSeifer (my main pair, by now newayz), ZellxSelphie, IrvinexQuistis, FuujinxRaijin (new pairings, yay!!)  
  
I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VIII characters, Squaresoft does. I wish though, and as my friends put it, "In your dreams, Seif.." Well, if this sux, don't sue me. It would be a waist of your time, I'm BROKE!! Well, onto the story then,eh?  
  
I, Bahamuat, the mighty GF King of Dragons, am in torture. I used to rule the skies of the world, but then, they came. Scientists...they captured me in their quest to find greater technology than their own. They locked me away on in a labratory, in a crystal pillar of light. They asked me questions, tested on me, put me through hell by junctioning me to them. They wanted to break me, to use me as they used their machines. But, I have nearly given up hope of ever being free again. They continued to use me for their purposes, testing me, testing my limits of strength. It was hell...being as I was a Guardian Force..I could've broken free...but they promised me that once they found what they were looking for...they'd set me free. To roam the skies again, to kill and feed on my food, without worry or care as I had done once before. It has been many years now, since the demise of the scientists. I am still locked away on a forgotten island of technology of lost Esthar. Then, they came. More humans that wish to break me of my strength and pride, and use my wisdom to kill others. I silently refused to junction myself to them, as they walked in. Amazed by my crystal prison and the many machines that were once used to hurt me. "What is your desire?", I ask. Wanting them to leave, so that I may live the rest of my caged life alone, desolate in my crystal prison. "To have you...", a young brunet replied me. I was shocked, I looked into his grey-blue eyes and saw the strength of many GF's. He has many, I saw the Ice Queen, Shiva. The Dark Lord, Diablos. The Guardian of Hell, Cerberus. Standing next to this brunet, was a blonde man. He had GF's as well. The Aztec god of Lightning, Quezacolt. The Queen of the Sea, Siren. Also with these men, was a young woman of golden hair. She carried the GF Doomtrain, Of Death and Destruction. The Legendary god of Destruction, Eden. I knew that they possessed GF's greater than my strength. But, less of the Wisdom I had. "Why do you wish to fight me?", I asked trying to get them to leave. "It is not our will to fight.", the brunet replied. I sent out a Ruby Dragon, to try and kill them. The brunet, Squall Leonhart, used his Limit break Renzonuken. And killed my pet. "Why do you still wish to fight?", I asked more questions. "We are SeeD's,it is our will to fight.", the Blonde man, Seifer Almasy, replied. I sent another Ruby Dragon to kill them. Almasy used his limit No Mercy and destroyed yet again another pet. "Do you still wish to fight me?", I said preparing myself to fight them, for this would be my final battle. "Yes, it is our duty as SeeD's.", the blonde woman, Quistis Trepe, answered. I brought them into my crystal pillar and saw the shocked looks on their faces. I rose from my dark lake, spread my wings of pure silver and raised my head. They raised their weapons, I prepared myself for the battle. They fought with their GF's of power. Shiva, then Quezacolt, then Doomtrain. I was losing my HP as the battle progressed. I then raised my head higher, "Mega Flare", I called. I blew flames at the humans to try and stop them. They were powerful, worthy of my owning. Leonhart summoned Diablos, I then knew that I had failed. I fell to the ground, loss of HP made me weak. "Fine, humans...I will join your ranks..in hope of finding a better home..", I said as I rose to my feet. I was then junctioned to Leonhart, his GF's welcomed me with open arms. I had never felt such love and warmth from any other Human I had been junctioned to. I have been happy ever since, in my home. We have been one many years now, Squall, Shiva, Cerberus, Diablos, and I.  
  
,.*~The End~*., 


End file.
